


when it all comes down

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec already has his bow out when he finds the door to Magnus's lair open a sliver, an arrow knocked when there's no response to his <i>hello</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it all comes down

Alec already has his bow out when he finds the door to Magnus's lair open a sliver, an arrow knocked when there's no response to his _hello_? He shoulders through the door, eyes sweeping for any threats and only finding broken mayhem. Statues are toppled, furniture ripped into pieces, and the windows are broken in, glass littering the floor. Magnus's bedroom is more of the same, and the bathroom has too much scattered glass and porcelain to step into. 

He swallows, refuses to think about Magnus being immortal not invincible, and checks the bare magic room next. He spots him at the room's center quickly, rushes over to him, bow clattering to the ground. 

“Magnus, what happened? Open your eyes for me,” Alec says, pulling him into his lap and checking for a pulse. 

It's faint but there, and he notices pale blue sparks dancing around his fingertips and he grips Magnus's hands hard, _pushes_ his strength at him. 

“C'mon, you're still alive. Take it dammit, heal yourself.” 

There's a weak tug, and Alec's eyes squeeze shut as he focuses everything on their hands, of having all his energy waiting as close to Magnus as he can get it. 

“Magnus please,” he says, and then Magnus is consuming his strength rapidly, taking everything he has to offer and more. Alec's heart stutters as he feels Magnus drain his remaining strength from his limbs first, and finally, Magnus's eyes flutter open, sharp and golden. 

“Thank the angel,” Alec mutters, relief pouring over him. He wants to add that Magnus better not touch his magic or even think of glamouring his eyes or _anything_ tonight. 

“My foolish pretty boy,” Magnus says fondly, stroking his hair. And that's- that's not fair, but Alec is losing his grip on consciousness, is forgetting what he means to say. 

“ _You_ should, shouldn't-” the rest of his words get tangled up in his throat as oblivion closes in. 

.

Alec wakes up in Magnus's bed, Magnus curled around him. He almost wants to fake being asleep a little while longer, or really go back to sleep- the puffy pink comforter and Magnus's arms make for a wonderful cocoon. But then the night before comes back to him, and Alec spins around, suddenly needing visual proof that Magnus is indeed okay. 

“Easy,” Magnus says, because of course he's already awake. 

“What happened last night?” Alec asks, and he's a little pleased that nothing's been cleaned up yet.

“I may have underestimated a spell,” Magnus says, eyes sliding off Alec's face. 

“You-” Alec takes a deep breath before he says something he'll regret. “Why were you trying a new spell alone? I thought new spells were a um, a group thing.” 

Magnus's arms tense, and the implication hits Alec too late, “Fuck I meant-”

“It's fine,” Magnus cuts in briskly. “There was no one I trusted with the Book of the White.”

“Why,” Alec starts, not entirely sure he wants to hear the answer. “Why didn't you stop the spell?” 

“Certain spells, ones far older than me even, they create a magical black hole. Unfortunately one doesn't tend to pick up on it until most of your magic is invested in the spell and it turns against you.” Magnus gives a wry smile to the broken and messy lair, “I attempted to get enough power from some nearby artifacts, but that obviously didn't work.” 

“Magnus,” Alec breathes, rapidly blinking away the burning sensation in his eyes. 

“At least the rum isn't gone,” Magnus says lightly, and Alec can't decide if he wants to cry or scream, and kissing seems like a neater alternative. 

“I, can't, believe, you,” Alec starts, a kiss between each word. “didn't just ask me for help.” 

Magnus looks surprised, and Alec can feel his heart give out all over again. 

“Magnus you're not allowed to die on me,” Alec says, meeting his dark eyes to make sure the message clicks. “I don't- I'll do anything, okay? Always.”

“Well, I _do_ have some cleaning to do,” Magnus says, and Alec figures that's enough with the early morning vulnerabilities. 

“Uh huh.” 

“And a maid outfit-”

Alec snorts, “In my size?”

Magnus's eyes light up, “That could be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr.](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/))


End file.
